Curse of the Divine Soul
by Kisa-dispair-tiger
Summary: In the Bakumatsu era, Battousai the manslayer once agains kills, but a new interesting goal sets his sights on other matters..mainly Kamiya Kaoru, the legendary mercenary with a deady curse.
1. prougue

Reminder: I do not own RK....~pouts~ wish i did...  
  
............................................................. .................................................  
  
The Bakumatsu era....blood and death a daily ritual all in Japan. Countless assassins mount the street and shed blood, carving their way to the government. But two in importance......  
May, 1877, a harsh storm made its way through Kyoto, Japan....the blood red moon hiding its face on this night.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^-^  
  
A gust of wind. A scream of terror and mercy. Countless puddles of blood, ever flowing with the puddles of the rain above. One lone figure in the clearing, wielding both a spear blade and a katana. Blood drips down the soaked face of a mysterious girl.  
  
"Souru Ku, you have breathed your last words, prepare to die." The figure seethed. Pulling her blade spear out of another victim she held it in front of her. "Please spare me child...I only seek out orders of those higher than me.." The girl put a snarl on her face and raised the weapon for the final blow. "I am not a child, remember that in hell old man" her last words as her blade pierced the pathetic man in half. Blood sprewing in all directions and all over the girl. "What a waste of my time" the figure all in one swipe drew the blood off her blade.  
The rain grew harder then, lightning flashed ahead. Lighting up the lone girls face. Her long ebony hair tied up in a once high bun..now fallen around her shoulders. Another lightning flash....revealing the lightest blue eyes ever known in Japan. The girl walked away..another job done...another pay. This was the life of Kamiya Kaoru, the legendary mercenary known as Kodora....  
She walked off into the distance, the rain beginning to become so heavy it seemed as if she dissapeared from the earth. Her continuous journey never ending.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another part of Kyoto....  
  
Shining amber orbs flashed with the lightning overhead. His katana gripped in his hand ready for the final blow. The victim pleaded for his life..but all in vain. The assassin was impassive, his cold eyes boring into those of the victims. In one final slash he drew the katana through the man, ending his life. The smell of blood evident, how it discusted him. All in one fluid motion, the assassin swiped the blood off his sword and resheathed it.  
  
~Another flash of lightning~  
  
The assassin walked into the distance. His long crimson hair, tied up in a high pony tail, swayed behind him with each step. His amber eyes burned through the rain. The legendary Battousai the manslayer stalked through the night. In search of a certain raven haired mercenary. Himura Kenshin, the Battousai was obliged to kill this mercenary, whom he thought was a man. (A/N: O-o heh..not!)  
  
The storm raged on through the streets of Kyoto, blood and death never ending. But that was life was like....  
  
A/N: O.o SOOOooo? I hope it will be ok...not exactly the..umm...yea....just review or not....~likes to know whether should continue~ but unlike others....i dont make a big deal out of reviewing...anyways enjoy....my first fanfic ever... ^.^;;;; 


	2. chapter 2

(Heys..I know that this story will be longer than the last....)  
  
For those who dont know what Kodora means its 'little tiger' i dont know why i put it there but ~shrug~ enjoy the story ^^) Thanks for the reviews it gives me more confindence to write ^-^;  
  
Kisa: ~snifs~ I have actual readers...  
  
Kaoru girly: ~pat pat~  
  
Kisa" thanks...friend" lol  
  
TO da story! ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................  
  
Chapter two-The curse of death  
  
Blood, it was everywhere. But then again it shouldnt affect or signal anything new to her. This was her curse.  
  
Kamiya Kaoru, the legendary Kodora, her rise and her downfall was this curse. It had been given down to each woman in her family. It always happened after she killed innocent people. 'Pain for pain thats what life is' she thought. Unusual cust, gashes, and bruises formed over her entire body, her clothing ripped. The pain seering through her, causing her to wince just as her victims. "You know, this is getting more hard to deal with every time." she muttered. She laid motionless upon the wood floor of an inn. Cringing everytime she took a breath.  
A srange boy calmly walked to her. "You shouldnt take this lightly, you shouldnt let it happen....I dont know why you do what you do just to in the end hurt yourself." his cool calm voice was soothing to her ears. He sat her up and helped her undo her clothing. "It does look worse this time...even though its steadily getting worse everytime you kill..." he stood and walked away. It was true though...everytime she did kill her curse would never leave...  
  
................a minute later.................  
  
The boy reappeared with some water and alot of bandages. Carefully propping her up, he tended to her wounds. Kaoru was used to this now though. Putting the last bandage around her head he was finished. "Thanks Soujirou" Kaoru whispered..her strength failing in ehr voice. "No problem I'd do anything for you" he spoke...'.he spoke so gentle towards her, she didnt understand it...if anything she deserved nothing.' Soon after he left she was left alone once more. She barely successfully propped herself against the far wall in hopes of finding a little sleep. Her weapons not far from her side. Taking notice that they had been cleaned as well. "you are too good to me Soujirou.." she whispered, a light sleep taking over her.  
  
..............................Flashback..................................... .  
  
A small Kaoru...only to be about 5 or 6. Running through her fathers dojo she chased the fireflies that lingered in the nights air. Stopping to a sudden halt Kaoru heared her mothers scream emit from her room...and another voice..her father. Running past the fireflies towards the room where her mothers scream rang out. "Mommy! mommy! Whats wrong?!" Kaoru threw open the shoji door. Blood.....it was everywhere..the intoxicating smell through the young girl off balance. On the floor, on the walls, everywhere. Scanning the room the girls eyes froze, white terror arose within her. "Mommy!!!! Daddy!!!" her scream echoed through the dojo. There before her very eyes, her bloody father lay dead upon the wall. Her mother lay motionless upon the floor, numerous cuts, gashes, and bruises covered her. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her hands covering her eyes as she ran to her mother. A soft voice rang out to her.  
  
"Kaoru...my dear sweat Kaoru..." it was her mother...she was still alive.. "Mommy w-what h-happened? Whats wrong with daddy?" Kaoru was throwing an outburst. Her mother did not reply. For she knew that one day Kaoru would know the truth....of everything....she just hoped she didnt end up like her. "Kaoru...please..listen to me...listen to me very carefully...you may not understand now but just listen...my dear Kaoru....my fate has been decided...you must continue on...please...dont make the mistakes I did...find love...let it heal you when the time arrives...." she seemed to stop in sentence taking a heavy breath before starting again. "Now, please...as my curse will be passed to you..dont let this happen..my sweet child please...continue to live. Always remember that I love you...sweet Kaoru...I............" her last breath was gone. She slowly faded away, letting death take its course. Kaoru had been silent the whole time, embracing those last moments with her only family, that were now gone forever. Her tears shed over her mother. Her voice failed her..everything was gone...everything was lost...she was alone. Grasping her mothers body she buried her face in her crying uncontrolably. After everything, Kaoru still grasped her mother. Slowly lifting herself away something caught her eye. There, upon her mother, something emitted from her heart, it glowed an evil cold amber. Kaoru reached for it, not realizing what its true meaning was. As her hand inched closer it began to pulse brighter.  
  
"w-what is this..."  
  
The light finally consumed her. A scream echoed from the dojo. A pain like no other seered through her, wrapping tightly around her heart before it became to much and black nothingness engulfed her. An image of everything she knew ripped in half. As she fell forward a mysterious shadow fell over her...a katana raised overhead. Plunging down upon Kaoru.  
  
.............................................................End of dream.................................................  
  
Kaoru awoke with a start, her breathing coming out in pants, sweat trickled down her face. 'Always the nightmares..why do I let them consume me, I hate them...who are the people who keep appearing in my presence.'  
  
It was nearly dawn, Gazing out of the window she could faintly see the people awakening upon the streets. Slowly getting up and putting her weapons aside she began to remove the bandages that covered more than half her body. Letting them fall to the ground, the color and smell of her blood arose her killer side. Shaking her head and clearing her mind, she did not need a blood lust right now. Walking camly over to her clothes she retrieved them.  
  
Today was the annual festival, she would enjoy the festivities today and relax for once. Putting on her long skirt and her long sleeved short shirt (A/N: think of a long skirt with slits on the side up to the waist and a tummy shirt that has kimono sleeves ^.^;) she tied her katana around her back and rapped her blade spear in cloth. Picking up her dagger she stopped..staring at it for some time before she hid it within her shirt. Walking out the door she headed towards the festival. As the sun rose at a considerable hour more and more people headed to the streets.  
  
'People are so naive, they should be worring about the war not playing games' she thought as she passed a stand that had held a family playing some children games. But then, isnt that what she was here for? To enjoy the fesival?  
  
"Might as well" she murmered to herself.  
  
Walking down a crowded intersection of stands she sensed many glances aimed towards her. Usually people took interest in her because of her strange eye color and clothes, after awhile she thought nothing of it.  
  
'I am different you know, I dont look anything like anyone else' she thought. But even at times she would not tolerate people gazing at her from afar all the time. 'mou, why do they have to stare though' she was talking to herself mentally which caused more stares her way.  
  
Breaking her thoughts a strange color caught her eye. Glancing over she caught sight of a strange man.  
  
"Crimson hair" she said to herself. 'So this is him, he doesnt look a day older than me..or very tall...how could this pathetic man be him...it has to be though, there are no people in Kyoto who have that color hair' she was pondering upon her thoughts.  
  
Then as strange as it was, the man suddenly stopped and adverted his gaze towards her. Both gazing at one another no one moved, time has seemed to stop for just the two of them. Amber eyes bored into the lightest cerulean eyes.........  
  
.........................................................  
  
. Weellll? was that longer this time? I wonder what they are going to do...hmm well see wont we.. if i get at least 8 reviews i will write more...but other than that chpt. 2 might not be up till monday or something, for i will be gone ~pouts~ Nooo....  
  
.........................................................  
  
chapter 2......  
  
Kaoru and Battousai finally meet, but what is he planing for her since he has finally caught her?  
  
~gasp~ to find out review! and if you dont i will...i will.....prolly continue writting lol.. 


	3. Amber meets blue

A/N: O.o Gomen Gomen! I was so busy that I didn't have time to write...I said it would be up Monday but it wasn't...gomen....oh yea I just realized that this Battousai has no scar ^^;;  
  
'' = thoughts "" talking  
  
Kenshin: 20 yrs.  
  
Kaoru: 18 yrs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For that one moment, when truth reveals itself......one knows all..  
  
Amber met blue and time stopped.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kaoru and Battousai exchanged glances, both knowing at that moment who one another were.  
  
Battousai smirked, he had her right where he wanted her. But even so, he couldn't believe that the legendary mercenary was a little girl...correction a woman. But something was different about her, he couldn't figure it out.  
  
Giving Kaoru a mysterious 'follow me' glance he stalked away into the crowd from sight. 'this would be interesting'  
  
Kaoru blinked rapidly, did she forget to breathe? Shaking her head she couldn't let silly emotions to control her now. As soon as battousai disappeared she would, of course, follow him.  
  
Kaoru could feel his fading ki, it was all too strange for her. She knew this was a trap but still drew towards him.  
  
His ki led her into an abandoned area of the city. Glancing around she stood her ground and prepared herself for anything. 'so he wanted to play games huh?'  
  
(A/N: I am NOT good at writing battle scenes so bear with me)  
  
With her senses flaring, the world was an open door. The sound of a twig snapping caught her ears and alerted a presence behind her. All in one fast movement she drew her katana and attacked.  
  
But this was not it, it was not him. Cursing she stood back up and readied herself. The wooden decoy clattered to the floor, splitting in half in many ways.  
  
"Enough! Show yourself you coward!" she yelled, eyes narrowing.  
  
Just then she heard a slight sound of sandals against the ground, any ordinary man would not be able to hear such an inaudible noise. "It looks like the great mercenary is a little girl, such a shame." Battousai's cool voice rang out.  
  
Kaoru spun around to meet darkness. As the clouds passed over giving some light from the sun there, his figure emerged. Glowing amber eyes froze her. His eyes reminded her of that of a cat, not just an ordinary cat but a fierce tiger ready to kill its prey.  
  
Then just as he emerged he disappeared, right before her very eyes. Nervously glancing around she searched for him. Wind blew around her and leaves flew up in all directions. Her eyes widening, there, in front of her was him again. "But...how?" she was shocked. There in front of her HE was holding her blade spear. How could she let that happen? How did that even happen?  
  
"Give that back" she seethed through clenched teeth. He was really getting on her nerves now. But battousai was inspecting the weapon and paid no attention to her words.  
  
"Fine you want to be stupid then be stupid but that wont save you." drawing her katana she got into a stance. "Enough games, this ends here!" she glared daggers at him, her voice cold and emotionless.  
  
Battousai almost winced at her, a girl like her should not have become this. It made him wonder if something happened to her in the past. Shaking his head he let the weapon fall from his hands. "So will this end everything? Will it make you feel better that you tried to kill me but in the end you were the one killed?" his hot amber gaze told Kaoru her place.  
  
Kaoru lunged at him, but he side stepped and hit her in the small of her back with the hilt of his sword. Wincing, Kaoru skillfully got back in control, spun on her heel and hit battousai in the side drawing a gasp from him. Lunging back she got into another stance.  
  
Battousai was impressed, she was very skilled. "But skill alone wont save you" he had enough of her. "No more playing this ends now." his cold voice almost made Kaoru shudder.  
  
Blinking, he disappeared from sight again. But this time she could not feel his ki or anything that symbolized that he was here. Her eyes darted around the area. 'I wont let this happen again' but she still couldn't find him.  
  
"Dou Ryu Sen!" Kaoru, shocked shot her eyes to the sky. And there he was, she knew it had been too late she could not escape this time. Realization hit her, here she was looking at her own death.  
  
Amber met blue. As he gazed at her something was different about her. She seemed like a lost child. Her eyes widened and glazed over. Something struck him faltering his attack.  
  
Kaoru was in shock. "no not now....." she whispered. Pain seared through her side as blood went everywhere around her. Silent tears streamed down her face, her lost gaze glanced up at Battousai.  
  
Battousai was at a loss. 'What just happened? Such sorrow and loneliness in this girl' the dull end of his sword came down upon her shoulder, some blood spewed onto her face as she fell unconscious into Battousai's arms.  
  
He was speechless, gazing down at Kaoru he never knew such things could exist in one person. Picking her up he stalked down the streets of Kyoto. This would be very interesting...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
....to be continued blah blah blah! I'm kinda at a writers block right now...its all because of the rurouni kenshin reflections movie...so sad...~sniffs~  
  
Review? peaz? ~does cute puppy dog face~ 


	4. authors note

AUTHORS NOTE:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~sighs~ I apologize for a little misunderstanding in a word....Kodora. Yes is does mean male-tiger but also little tiger, but in this case its getting people a little confused. I did originally write it to hide Kaoru's identity but also to symbolize her a little. So gomen. I hope to update soon....hopefully...cause I kinda wiped out my computer and lost everything in the process. -.-;;;  
  
stupid virus's anyways ..  
  
oh yea..i wanted to thank Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura for bringing the kodora thing up, it made me think about the word. thanks. bye bye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
duh  
  
dun  
  
dun!!  
  
ok...story  
  
Pain, she knew it well... but something was different. Kaoru slowly opened her eyes, closing them again in pain because her head was pounding. It was still very much dark. Opening her eyes again she scanned the unfamiliar surroundings around her. Slowly she sat up, glancing down at the blankets that were over her.  
  
It was oddly strange to her, she found that she was bandaged waist up and her wrists were also wrapped up. 'it couldn't have been Soujiro' she thought. Then she remembered Battousai. "he couldn't...he wouldn't..." she whispered. She hung her head down low, letting her hair fall around her, there was never hope for her.  
  
Just then the shoji door opened. Kaoru did not move from her position, she knew who it was, the familiar ki was obvious. Battousai.  
  
"So you're awake" it was a rhetorical statement. Kaoru took little notice that his voice was somewhat softer than before. She still did not move an inch. "Here, eat this" he set down a tray of food next to her. Kaoru still did not respond or move in any way.  
  
"If your thinking its poisoned its not, just eat, I will not let you starve." He slowly stood back up. Battousai took notice that a faint smirk crossed her features but it quickly left. 'this would be difficult' he thought.  
  
Kaoru slowly lifted her head and faced him. She wanted to speak but no words came out. She wondered if she looked as lost as she felt. 'oh great if he pities me he's in trouble' she almost smirked again. Her eyes searched his face for truth.  
  
A gust of wind blew through an open window, blowing against Battousai and swaying his hair away from his face. Her eyes widened...'his cheek' she was so lost. "You're...bleeding" her voice was barely audible but Battousai heard it well.  
  
A drop of blood fell to the floor. Battousai's gaze never lifted from hers as he pulled up his hand to cover his cheek. Blood ran down his arm. Kaoru never looked away from the strange wound. Half a line diagonally down his cheek.  
  
Kaoru didn't remember giving him that wound. Her gaze shifted to his eyes, her own eyes widened. They were not the same...so saddened and guilty. She shifted her weight, biting her lip to try to hold the searing pain from her side in. "Let me...help you." Kaoru stood up.  
  
She reached out to his cheek gently moving his hand away, brushing against the wound.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like 10 min earlier or so  
  
Battousai heard her awaken. He had to tell her. She had a right to know what happened. The wound on his cheek was no coincidence....but that boy, he seemed so determined to get to her. Why would such a fool do that when his death was before him...he was amazed though for his courage and skill. He wasn't ordinary for the least.  
  
Battousai knew she wouldn't take the news lightly. He walked down the hallway and opened her shoji door. He froze at the sight. There she was sitting upright but slouched, her long ebony hair fell around her face and shoulders. 'She did not even glance up once' he thought.  
  
After a few minutes she glanced up at him. Battousai caught notice that she turned surprised, her eyes had widened. His hand went to his cheek. He couldn't tell her...he couldn't do it. It would break her even more. He almost laughed at himself 'the great Battousai worried over a woman'  
  
What surprised him more was that she was touching his cheek. But his reflexes got the better of him. Eyes widening in pure amber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He grabbed her wrist and in one full motion pinned her up against the wall of the dojo. He pinned her arms to the wall and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He heard her gasp and smirked against her. 'how could this one woman do this to him'  
  
Kaoru gasped as she hit the wall. Pain shot through her side but she forgot it some as Battousai placed his head in her neck. She was too shocked to move.  
  
Battousai almost wanted to ravish her that very moment. But he knew he had to tell her, now or never. Moving his head up some he began. "I'm sorry"  
  
"What are you doing!?" she yelled. But he only grasped her tighter.  
  
"Stop, listen to me" she only thrashed in his grip. "listen or I will bite you and that's something you don't want" he growled. She stopped.  
  
"What then do you want" she whispered. He pressed further into her, "I killed him" he inhaled catching her sad scent. "what are you talking about" Kaoru tried to think of a way out.  
  
"I killed the only person you had, Soujiro Seta." he felt her stiffen. "I'm sorry" he said again. Kaoru still did not move. Then out of nowhere she threw an outburst or fury at him. "why...why did you do it!!" she yelled and thrashed against him harder than ever.  
  
Battousai could feel her tears against him. He was sad for her, but still...she was stronger than any ordinary person, he almost had a hard time holding her. "Stop" he growled. Kaoru continued to thrash against him. "let me go! Let me go you bastard" she screamed.  
  
Battousai couldn't take her insolence anymore even if she was alone now. He bent his head down to her neck and bit her...none to gently either. Kaoru immediately froze. "Why are you doing this...let me go" she chocked with sobs. Battousai slowly let go of her and watched as she fell to her knees and cried.  
  
With one last "I'm sorry" he turned and walked out of the room stopping at the door. "Oh and Kaoru, I don't want you to leave these premises or I will hunt you down." he walked out.  
  
Kaoru continued to cry. Why was everything taken away from her. Her family, her friends, and now her freedom. "I wont let this happen" she stood up and walked to the window. Opening it she jumped out and ran out of that place as far away as possible from HIM.  
  
Battousai had sensed her leave. "she wont get far, this should be fun" he walked towards the direction she ran unsheathing his katana.  
  
.....................................  
  
Omg will he kill her? ~shrug~ like I know. Sorry if its bad I have been really stressed and stuff and things just arent going good at ALL. So I apologize...I don't know when I will update again.. 


End file.
